Frost
by CrazyInSye
Summary: Winters in Acmetropolis can be brutal  what with the climate change and all , for some much more than others. Especially when your not used to the season of winter at all. But friends have a habit of helping each other through those moments. Tech & Rev


Tech was suspicious. It'd been ten minutes since he'd demanded that Rev find doings away from his workspace, and an unusual silence had fallen upon the lab. He resisted the urge at first, to check his surroundings for the highly curious apprentice, and instead, continued to focus on the rewiring of his newest invention with the utmost precision.

Blue to yellow, green to black, and red to red...no… If red connects to black it may optimize accuracy up to thirty percent…but on the contrary, green to red has the possibility of ending in a catastrophic malfunction to the adjustable differential by way of electrical discharge. Perhaps if he coupled green to blue, and red to the neutral yellow, the cross wires would even out and there would be no need for any failure marking backfires disguised as test runs…

Momentarily lost in his musings, Tech had almost forgotten about the quiet. Having pushed the other occupant out of mind, it caught him off guard when Rev sighed heavily from across the room.

He stopped what he'd been doing, pausing in a moment of uncertainty, silently hoping that he'd be able to continue without another interruption from the roadrunner. He didn't mean to think so uncaringly towards his teammate, it's just that Rev had a habit of sucking up time that could have otherwise been spent doing some constructive mechanical engineering.

Though, when he heard the sigh a second time, Tech stopped what he was doing, propped his head up with a palm, put the tools down, and admitted defeat. The scientist released his own audible sigh, fully anticipating the oncoming interruption.

As if on cue, Rev made a short series of uncomfortable noises as he stood staring out of the window.

"It's-really-sticking-out-there." He started, sounding distant and apprehensive, "I-mean-it's-comin-down-really-fast-too-probably-too-fast-for-the-city's-thermal-energy-to-melt-it-on-contact-like-it-usually-does-even-the-streets-are-getting-a-good-amount-of-covering-which-is-unusual-because-usually-all-of-the-heat-provided-by-the-power-core-keeps-the-streets-warm-and-fairly-clear-but-I-guess-it's-just-that-cold-outside-ya'know-but-still-I-can't-believe-how-much-of-it-is-sticking-all-of-the-roof-tops-are-covered-with-at-least-three-feet-already-and-they-say-this-is-going-to-go-on-for-another-day-or-two-at-about-1.8-inches-an-hour-that's-about-three-feet-per-day-not-counting-the-amount-the-plows-are-gonna-clear-away-not-to-mention-how-it's-all-gonna-stack-up-against-people's-cars-and—"

"That's what happens during a snow storm Rev." Tech said massaging his temples, "That's why the whole city's on Blizzard Alert."

"Yeah…" Rev said halfheartedly, staring disappointedly out of the glass.

Another pause fell upon the lab, and Tech's eyes sifted aimlessly, as he wondered if the time for talking had passed. But just as he was reaching for his wiring tools again, Rev started up with another round of awkward hums.

"It's-really-cold-outside." Rev said with his hand now on the glass. "Just-look-the-window-is-freezing-over-I-bet-all-of-HQ-is-freezing-just-like-when-the-inter-dimensional-Vikings-were-here-and-the-whole-city-froze." he gasped and Tech rested his head on the chair back, eyes cast toward the ceiling with a grunt, "What-if-those-Vikings-are-back! What-if-what-if-they-had-friends-who-who-wanna-seek-revenge-on-us-for-ruining-their-plans-of-conquest! And-after-so-long…why-would-they-stage-a-second-attack?"

"Rev-"

"It-just-doesn't-make-sense! We-were-so-new-to-heroing-back-then-but-now-we're-why-come-back-to-"

"Rev! Don't be ridiculous. The Vikings haven't returned, and even if they do I'd already re-programed the helmet to reverse their freezing capabilities, remember. This is nothing serious; it's just a natural weather anomaly—"

"Exactly! It's-an-anomoly-isn't-it-but-perhaps-it's-not-natural-maybe-there's-some-driving-force-behind-it!"

"What are you insinuating?" Tech deadpanned.

Behind him, Rev plastered his hands and beak against the glass, nervously shifting his gaze all about the whitewashed city below, "It-could-be-Weathervane!" he exclaimed, making a squeaky racket against the window.

"Oh please," Tech finally swiveled in his chair to face the roadrunner, "She's locked behind bars in the Intergalactic Prison ship some fifteen thousand miles above our atmosphere, there's no way she could've had a hand in this. I'm telling you Rev. It's a simple abnormality in meteorological conditions." He shook his head and started to turn back to the work desk, "Jeez, why are you blowing this so out of proportion?"

"Because-it's…cold." Rev's voice became small and detached. At this, his coyote friend took notice. Tech stopped himself min-turn, and looked toward his speedy friend.

"Uh, Rev…is something about the snow…" he hesitated, not yet sure if he wanted to get into a lengthy conversation with his work still on the table. But, there was no need to finish; his friend took the liberty of answering despite the lack of full question.

"It's just…I-like-the-snow-ya'know-with-it-comes-a-lot-of-fun-like-sleding-and-snow-ball-fights-and-children-playing-outside-because-school's-out-especially-in-weather-like-this-although-I'm-sure-no-one-would-dare-to-go-outside-at-this-moment-with-the-wind-wizzing-around-snow-and-ice-flying-all-over-the-place-and…and…" the bird bit the bottom of his beak.

A pang of concern struck Tech as he soundlessly observed his friend at the window; he decided to give him the time he needed to actually say what was on his mind, for whatever it was, the result was definitely having an adverse effect on his usually chipper temperament.

Rev snapped out of his momentary distress and glanced back at Tech embarrassedly before continuing.

"There-are-just-a-lot-of-less-than-desirable-things-that-come-with-the-snow-as-well-ya'know…like-being-snowed-in-for-one…or-reception-disruption-or-blackouts-from-a-frozen-power-grid-cuz'-everything's-all-icy-and-speaking-of-ice-ya-got-slips-and-falls-and-hyperthermia-and-frostbite-because-of-the-below-freezing-tempertures-and…and…" Rev paused to catch his breath, in a way reminiscent of a frantic pant.

A sudden wave of revelation washed upon Tech as he watched Rev carrying on and fretfully touching his fingers to the glass only to quickly move them away. Rev's uneasy attitude towards the snow felt familiar, like something he had gone through once before. Tech believed that this actually made the rest of the conversation slightly more bearable, and the coyote suddenly felt less apprehensive about engaging in what appeared to be some sort of strange…expressive outpouring.

"Hmm." Tech cleared his throat with a cough as he stood up to join his friend at the cold window.

"This is your first snow storm…isn't it?"

Rev glanced swiftly to his side, catching sight of the coyote staring solemnly out of the window.

"…How-could-you-tell?"

Tech snorted and emitted a low chuckle.

"Call it a hunch."

Rev smirked at Tech's humor towards the situation, still unable to find the situation amusing as of yet. Another moment of silence passed between the two inventors, the whistling of the icy wind outside acting as eerie white noise. Rev put his hand to the glass yet again, then pulled it back hastily from the nip of the cold.

"It's-freezing…it's so….weird."

"…Well…this is what happens outside of the desert, Rev."

"I-know. I've-seen-snow-before-it's-just…never-like-this! I-mean-I've-seen-flurries-and-flakes-and-even-a-couple-of-dustings-since-I've-been-living-in-Acmetropolis-even-before-we-formed-the-team-but-never-a-blizzard-in-fact-the-time-with-the-Vikings-was-the-most-I'd-ever-spent-around-ice-or-cold-to-that-extent-except-for-for-the-doosies-I'd-seen-on-television-and-in-books-but-that-was-ice-man-and-this-is-snow-and-snow-isn't-going-just-melt-away-no-it's-gonna-stay-there-chilling-up-the-local-atmosphere-for-weeks-or-even-longer-and-it's-already-weird-when-Acmetropolis-gets-cold-because-of-the-cities-and-the…"

Tech's eyes rolled to the ceiling once more as Rev went off on another panicked rant. As much as he would rather be getting some work done or doing anything but listening to his friend ramble on about harsh winters and the rarity that is a blizzard raging through Acmetropolis with its greenhouse gasses and post-meteor radiation, Tech knew that he had to be there for him at this moment. Rev's issue with the cold was one that he had shared some years ago, when he was new to Acmetropolis City. And because of this Tech knew he was the only one able to console Rev on such a topic.

"…now-there's-this-random-snow-storm-and-yes-the-city-looks-all-pretty-and-wonderlandy-but-how-am-I-supposed-ta-deal-with-this-cold-my-anatomy-can-only-go-down-to-thirty-three-point-three-three-degrees-Celsius-and-according-to-this-window-it's-gotta-be-like-negative-thirteen-outside-and-I-just-don't-think-I'm-prepared-to-take-all-of-this-on-and-besides-I'm-getting-all-tired-and-stuff-like-my-body's-trying-to-go-to-sleep-cuz-I-get-like-that-in-the-cold-but-this-is-way-colder-than-I'm-used-to-and…"

Tech remembered his first snow storm. It was the winter of 2769, he was seventeen-years-old and in his last Undergraduate year at ATU. He'd already planned on doing his Graduate studies at the university for the next few years; therefore he'd managed to snag an off campus single suite to occupy for the next three years of his studies through some networking and a trade-off with the Dean of Student-Life for being his private handyman. At the time it was a fantastic arrangement…that is until a winter storm settled in and Tech suddenly found himself trapped in his empty apartment with twelve feet of snow piled against the outside of his door, no heat, and the inferior, though once comfortable, body temperature of a desert dwelling species.

It'd been a terrible five days before the heat turned back on and the sanitation department was able to clear out the snow barricading the exit. By the time they'd found him, Tech was wrapped up in a wool blanket, huddled by the electric stove, having taken apart all appliances in the kitchen to form rinky-dink heat sources, and was having arguments with himself about when the right time to go feral was.

It hadn't been his proudest moment.

Besides, it gave the students more reasons to ridicule him for being a coyote. And, although he knew there was no danger of Rev being teased for his antromorphic tendencies here, Tech still felt a duty to help his friend through this, much unlike his own lonesome experience.

"…besides-I-think-I'm-allergic-to-cashmere-and-yeah-I-know-they-make-other-really-soft-scarfs-but-I-just-feel-like-cashmere-would-be-the-best-based-on-its-popularity-I-know-those-thick-bubble-like-coats-are-great-for-this-sort-of-cold-too-and-I-thought-of-buying-one-that-one-time-but-I-figured-I'd-never-need-it-ya'know-but-guess-what-now-I-need-it-and-there's-no-way-I'm-goin-out-to-get-one-now-I'll-freeze-my-feathers-off-and-I'm-just-upset-Tech-I'm-really-upset-I-feel-like-I'm-trapped-in-the-tower-which-is-really-eating-me-up-and-I'm-trying-not-to-think-about-it-because-of-my-claustrophobia-and-oh-no-now-I'm-thinking-about-it! No! Stop-it-stop-it-stop-it-good-thoughts-good-thoughts-wide-open-spaces-clear-and-sunny-skies-open-road-open-road-open-road…oh-phew-ok-I'm-good-now-but-as-I-was-saying—"

"Rev!" Tech practically barked, finally clamping the roadrunner's beak shut after an eternity of ramblings. He released a shuddering breath to exhale his irritation.

"Getting past the freezing cold outside will be always be a challenge for those from arid environments. And as much as we may wish it not to be true, blizzards, snow, and subzero temperatures do happen outside of our hometowns." The coyote released his teammate's mandible, and returned to a calm and reserved position. He turned to gaze at Rev who looked back at him with a sheepish expression, and in turn tried to soften his own appearance in an attempt to comfort his feathered friend.

"This blizzard will pass. And so will all the others in your life. This being your first one, rather than being stricken with apprehension, you should probably take it as a learning experience, for your own body and how you can train it to have a better reaction towards the change in climate…trust me…you're gonna need it."

He faced the window once again, "Rev, if we have to get called out into this thing, we're going to venture into it. Because that's our job. …It may affect us more than our comrades, because of the differences in our species' physiognomies, though I'm quite sure Slam has experienced the cold in ways likewise; but if push comes to shove we have to go out to protect the city. And though I'll be with you ninety-five percent on the whole 'hating the cold' thing, the both of us must push that sentiment aside and continue our lives despite it. And we can do it. We've pushed through much harder times than these in the past year alone post the meteor. Just like with our powers we have to adjust to what we've been given in life. And look how that's turned out so far." He chuckled,

"We're superheroes!"

"Yeah…Yeah-you're-right!"

"Duh!" Tech smiled and clapped his friend on the back.

"We-are-superheros! I'm-not-gonna-let-a-little-snow-get-me-down!"

"Good. I'm glad I could get you to realize that."

"But-Tech-how-am-I-supposed'ta-adjust-to-the-cold-right-now-considering-the-tower's-fully-heated-and-it'd-be-dangerous-and-just-plain-stupid-to-just-to-go-flying-outside-right-now-what-with-the-high-wind-speed-and-the-chucks-of-ice-and-snow-being-thrown-around-out-there."

"Well…right now, maybe we can just focus on keeping our internal temperatures up and go on from there, hm?"

"Well-I-guess-so-Tech-but-how'doya suppose…we…"

Rev stopped talking on his own when he caught sight of a glint in Tech's eye. Unsure as to what that actually meant, the roadrunner strangely stared back at his colleague. Tech wore a smirk that slowly grew into a mischievous grin, and just when Rev was beginning to feel incredibly confused, he winked, and spoke but two words:

"Hot Chocolate."

Rev gasped with glee, his face immediately lighting up with a beaming smile. "Aw-Tech-you-really-are-a-genius-though-there-was-no-doubt-of-that-in-my-mind-I'm-just-saying-hot-chocolate-is-a-stupendous-idea-fantastic-Tech-really-what-better-way-to-beat-the-cold-than-with-an-old-pastime-of-a-warm-chocolatey-confection-with-maybe-some-cream-or-milk-though-some-people-prefer-half-n'-half.."

"Yeah Rev—"

"..and-just-what-is-half-n'-half-anyway-I-mean-I've-read-that-it's-half-milk-and-half-cream-which-makes-sense-but-still-in-other-contexts-the-name-could-mean-just-about-anything-really-like-wouldn't-it-be-cool-if-it-was-another-word-for-conjunction-like-half-of-one-word-n'-half-of-another-or-maybe-a-hybrid-for-those-people-who-are-half-anthro-and-half-human-or-one-half-anthro-and-half-another-species-like-my-old-friend-Ricky-he-was-half-falcon-n'-half-eagle-but-not-just-any-eagle-he-was-a-bald-eagle-as-a-matter-of-fact-I-never-understood-why-they-called-the-species-"bald"-eagles-Ricky-had-a-head-full-of-feathers-just-as-much-as-the-next-bird-though-maybe-it-was-diluted-because-he-was-a-half-n'-half.."

"Rev-"

"..but-I-really-don't-know-I'd-never-seen-his-father-oh-darn-you-know-what-using-half-n'-half-in-that-way-just-sorta-makes-it-sound-like-I'm-insulting-ol'-Rick-now-doesn't-it-aw-that's-no-good-I-guess-I'll-just-have-to-come-up-with-some-other-sort-of-use-for-the-phrase-hey-do-you-suppose-there's-some-one-who-makes-new-meanings-for-words-as-a-professional-job—"

Just then, Tech grabbed hold of the roadrunner's beak again, his temples throbbing with the coming of a headache, and his eyes closed as if they were holding in his temper. Trying desperately to remember why he'd gotten himself into this mess, Tech recalled and simply repeated his statement.

"Hot…Chocolate."

Rev's eyes lit up a second time, and with the release of the coyote's paw, he saluted. "Right Tech!" he speed off, exiting the lab, an echo of "I'll-go-get-the-marshmallows!" resounding off the metallic walls.

Tech laughed to himself, and shook his head, knowing good and well what he'd just gotten himself into.

Then, with one last look out the window at the snow-white city just beyond the glass, slowly being taken over by frost, Tech walked out of his lab to join his friend for a warm drink, his invention lying unfinished on the work table.


End file.
